The present invention relates to an attachable holder and more particularly to an eyeglass holder.
An age-old nuisance afflicting vast numbers of people is misplacement of their eyeglasses and sunglasses, which they have removed from their faces for various reasons. Sunglasses are removed obviously when they are not needed, as when the sun is not glaring outdoors or when the person goes indoors. Eyeglasses such as reading glasses or distance glasses for driving are removed when not needed and more recently, with regard to computers, distance or reading eyeglasses may be removed and replace by intermediate distance glasses for viewing computer monitors. Presumably, most people do not have difficulty finding their glasses, which were removed for sleeping; however, it is so well known that during routine daily life, a great many people frequently and/or constantly misplace their glasses.
One unsatisfactory remedy is putting the glasses in a pocket, such as a pants pocket, which may lead to a bulging bad appearance, discomfort or even breakage. Another is to put the glasses in a shirt pocket, but this is bulky, and the glasses will often fall out and become lost or broken. A still other approach is to hang the glasses from a cord or chain around the person""s neck which is unacceptable to many people. Consequently, many people simply put the glasses somewhere and forget where that place is.
The present invention provides distinct advantages over the prior art and solves numerous problems long described and understood in the field.
The present invention provides a novel approach that overcomes all the disadvantages of prior strategies. By this invention the eyeglasses, when removed from the face, are kept close to the person so they cannot become lost. More specifically, the eyeglasses are attached to the person""s clothing by a new clip device, which may easily attach to a shirt collar, lapel or pocket, or to a belt or a shoulder strap, or to still other parts of clothing or accessories. The new clip is extremely functional in that it is simple, inexpensive, easy to use and efficiently holds and secures the eyeglasses, while allowing them to be instantly removable with no complications. The device utilizes the inherent configuration and weight distribution of most eyeglasses so that the hanging eyeglass frame automatically secures it from falling out of or away from the clip, even when the person moves or bends forward or sideways. Preferred embodiments of the invention are illustrated in the drawings appended hereto and described below.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide The present invention provides a A clip for holding eyeglasses, comprising (a) a base having top and bottom portions; (b) a tongue having a top part connected to the top portion of said base, said tongue extending downward to lie near said bottom portion of said base, said base and tongue being a one-piece member with said tongue in relaxed state lying in or close to the plane of said base, said tongue being resiliently bendable away from said plane of said base, said tongue having a bottom portion with a terminal edge, and upward from that edge an aperture; (c) a jump ring extending through said aperture in said tongue and situated generally perpendicular to said tongue; and (d) a holding ring interlinked with said jump ring and lying generally parallel to said plane of said base.